


A Path To Happiness

by Maria_Lynch



Category: EvilCharming - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch
Summary: This story begins as of season 2 chapter 2. Right after Regina tells David she does not know how to get back to the Enchanted Forest.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story begins as of season 2 chapter 2. Right after Regina tells David she does not know how to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

Regina felt as Henry made his way back to them, specifically to David. He could not back down now. He opened one of the drawersthat had his furniture , where had  out a medium-sized box. Headed for the prince with his unreadable expression. He held out the box to him, who looked at her suspiciously without taking it. Nor is it that she can blame him.

 

" He's not charmed or anything. " Regina said as if reading her thoughts. Still suspicious, David took the box. " You will opened not have it until you're gone. "

 

" Because ... ? " -David could not finish the sentence when he saw Henry meeting with him, nodding made their way to the exit. Without looking back.

 

Once, painfully, letting her son with Charming , Regina sighed shedding tears as she headed for her room, on arrival she stripped off her shoes and lay down on her bed, where resting the book she had been reading for 2 Weeks after mourning the loss of her child.

 

 

[......]

 

 

After seeing Henry climb the stairs of the loft to the room that was Emma's, he looked intently at the box Regina had given him. I did not know i was going to find at there, even though she said she was not delighted, I did not trust her. With a sigh, deciding to take the risk, he opened the box and found 3 pregnancy tests.

All positive. Because Regina would give him ...?

 

" **Shit**! " He exclaimed, clenching his jaw, not wanting to alert Henry. She was pregnant, **pregnant**! Now what the hell was he going to do? He got her pregnanted the adoptive mother of his grandson, who is also the stepmother of his wife and, as if that were not enough, the **Evil Queen**.

 

Frustrated he ran his hands through her short hair. Of course, she had planned all this from the beginning. Involving a child shows, once again, their lack of heart. But he was not going to let anything happen to his son. Once he was born he would take it away, there is no way she would win in this one. But how was he to tell his wife and your daughter, once they returned, that soon there would be a new member in the family? Oh my God. How the hell am I going to tell Henry?

 

Grunting, he realized he had to talk to her. He quickly called Rubi to look after Henry for a few hours. The girl accepted, but could perceive the frustration will go in the voice of the prince.

 

_" What did she do now? "_ Rubi asked on the other side of the phone.

 

" I'm in a hurry Ruby. I'm sorry. Henry will be there in a few minutes. " said David and cut the call, the least he wanted was that his best friend knew of his situation, which makes him reflect, would there be someone in this town with which he wanted to vent? So they are all friends of Snow, but of him ...

 

" Where will I go? " Henry asked next to him, he was so lost in his thoughts that he had not felt it.

 

" With Rubí, she will take care of you for a few hours. " Said David, taking the keys again.

 

" But what if Regina comes back? " Henry asked suspiciously.

 

" It will not. " David assure her. Of course he will not, he will be with her at that time. David shook his head with Henry to later go to Grandma.

 

 

[................]

 

 

Forcing herself to eat, Regina did her best to feed herself. She did not have the strength or the will to do anything. But she was no longer alone, there was someone who depended too much on her, so want or not, she should care.

He knew that it would not be long before David returned. Of course if he ever saw the contents of the box. She had to ask herself what she was going to do, he could not afford to examine himself in the village hospital, for the reasons are quite obvious.

However, it was good that she could leave the village without losing her memories so she could receive more specialized help. It would be difficult, but when had his life been easy? She thought irritated.

He froze when he felt a tingling in his stomach.

_So it's true._ She thought shocked. Looking at, now, her flat belly. _Babies can feel the mood of the mother._

 

" Well, this is a surprise. " Regina murmured in the same position. For the second time in the day, David burst into his house again, with his sword guarded at least.

 

David saw Regina's hand resting on her belly. Seeing where the prince looking, she took the hand away.

 

"I swear, if you hurt him. " David said angrily.

 

" Keep those threats to yourself Charm. " Regina interrupted, rolling her eyes inside. He ignored it ominously, refocusing on his food.

 

" I will not let you get away with her either. " He threatened her again, this time Regina did not stop rolling her eyes.

 

" For the first time, believe me when I tell you, that I did not want this. " Regina said, putting her food aside.

 

David gave a wry laugh.

 

" Of course, because I will be so stupid as to believe in the woman who destroyed the life of my wife, my daughter, my grandson, the lives of others and mine. " David said looking at her coldly.                    

 

Regina did not get upset at what he said.

 

" I told you that if you stayed with Snow your life would be as miserable as hers. " Regina responded with the same reaction of him. " Do not you dare say I ruined my son's life, because if it were not for me, they would not know how I would live."

 

"I remember that Emma being Henry's mother. " David said, moving closer to the dining room.

 

" And I remind you that it was she who abandoned him to his fate. She lost all law over him. And I not had absolutely nothing to do with her decision. " said Regina would be.

 

" If you expect us to thank you for having lifted it, do not get your hopes up. " David said, clenching his fists.

 

" I did not do it for you. They do think that they are so important, but they are not. " Regina said getting up. " What they should thanks me for is that I do not report them all for kidnapping my son. "

 

" Excusi me? " David asked in disbelief.

 

" What? Did not your dear daughter tell you that she signed some papers where she ceded all her rights about Henry? " Regina asked with a wry smile as she saw flashes of surprise in David's eyes. "I am and will always be Henry's mother, legally or otherwise. I am. "

 

" Blood has more value than papers. " Replied David, gritting his teeth.

 

" In this world, things are not like that. "Regina said smiling mischievously. "It's no longer the enchanted forest, in case you still do not realize it. "

 

Before Regina could stop him, David hit her against the wall, at fury in her eyes. However, the painful groan that the Queen let slip made him realize his mistake.

 

His son.

 

As if he had touched  fire, he released she it quickly. Tried to approach it again, but something held him. He could not move, It was like .... Magic.

 

" Do not go near me. " Regina grunted, taking a deep breath. Purple flashes came out of his hands. "Listen to me very well, David, and neither will you or anyone else get me away from my sons. "

  
Once he recovered, he let David go, Who did not move from his place.

 

\- I am sorry. " David said at released after a moment of silence. " I should not have done that. "

 

" Anyway. What have you come here to do besides threaten me? " Regina asked, feeling her bile through her throat.

  
But he just shrugged. Regina sighed in exasperation.

 

" Just one thing I'll tell you. I'm going to be in my son's life. " David said firmly.

  
" What will your dear Snow think of this? " Regina did not avoid mocking the situation.

 

" Do you not aim at this. " David grunted.

  
They both stared at each other for a few minutes before Regina nodded.

 

" It's okay. " Regina said finally. Without any more, David left the mansion. Regina took off her heels and went to his room, hoping to rest a little, arguments did not do well, but unfortunately that was something that could not change.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks stressful enough for David, having to take care of the problems of the city, the animal shelter, the care of Henry. Everything was very tiring, not to mention that he has to find a way to bring his wife and daughter.

  
Right now I was finishing some of the thousands of papers I had from both the police station and the mayor's office. With a sigh he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1: 25 am, it was too late, Henry must be sleeping, but he was sure Ruby would kill him.

He closed the station and made his way home. Of course no one in Storybrooke was awake at this time, so silence reigned in the streets. It was relaxing.

When he entered the loft, he saw that Ruby was asleep in the armchair, which was not comfortable at all. He did not know if waking her, it was late, he thought he'd better let her sleep, but she soon dismissed the idea when she woke up.

 

" Until you do finally arrive. " - Ruby said with a yawn as she got up.

 

" I am sorry. Lots of work everywhere. " - David answered, taking off his jacket.

 

" Okay, for the next, you warns in advance. Goodnight. " -  Ruby said, approaching the door.

 

" Goodnight. " - David answered walking behind her to put the him safe to the door.

  
A few minutes later he lay on his bed, bathed in his pajamas, ready for bed. But as soon as she closed her eyes, her phone began to ring.

With a loud grunt he opened his eyes, had left his cell phone in the kitchen. Got up from the bed and went to take the call.

 

" Hello. " - David answered, without hiding his irritation.

 

" David. " -  it was Regina's voice. What was Regina doing at this hour?

 

" Regina. It's too late to argue. " - David said with a frown.

 

" I have to talk to you. " - Regina answered ignoring his comment.

 

" Now? I'm tired. " - David sighed heavily.

  
" Well, I figured you'd be interested to know how your son was, but since that's not the case ..." -  Regina replied, implying that she would cut the call.

 

" No! Wait! "  - David told him before she hangs up. " Of course I'm interested. I told you I'd be with him. But I can not leave Henry alone . "

 

There was silence after. David checked if Regina had cut but the call was still active.

 

" Hello? Regina? " - David said with a frown. But then he felt the presence of another person next to him. His skin almost jumped as he saw Regina inches from him. " Jesus Regina. "

 

" One week in command and you aged faster than the others. " - Regina said with amusement.

She did not lie. David looked gaunt.

" You could have warned me that you'd show up. " - David still frowning as he left his cell phone on the table.

" Where would be the fun in that? To see how the Prince Charming is scared is a spectacle worthy of witnessing. " - Regina said smirking.

  
The only thing he received was another grunt from David. But she did not come to talk to David.

 

" Take. " - Regina said, delivering a large envelope. David raised an eyebrow.

" Another surprise? "  -  David sneered. Regina did not answer. David sat in the small dining room and opened the envelope, there were a few papers inside and one of them had four black and white photographs. " What am I looking at? " .

 

" The first ultrasound. " - Regina answered without further ado. David looked at her in surprise, he had not seen any signs of Regina in the city all week. How had the tests been done? Considering her relationship with the people, he did not believe that she is treated at the hospital.

  
Unless….

He looked at one of the papers, they had the name of the other hospital.

 

" You crossed the line? " -  David asked in surprise.

  
" Yes. " - Regina said with a shrug.

 

" But how? You can not leave the city without losing your memory. " - David asked confused.

 

" Correction, **you** can not leave the city. I can it. How do you think i did  adopts Henry? - Regina answered with indifference.

 

David let the theme go by, looked at the papers in detail, but they were confusing to him. However he could see the time of gestation.

 

" Two months already? " - David asked, somewhat surprised.

 

" Two months. " - Regina confirmed. A few minutes later, Regina hesitated to make her next move, but still did. She approached David, her not unnoticed by his sudden rigidity, but she still continued. " Do you See that black stain? " -  Regina asked, pointing to a small spot that was getting bigger in the black-and-white photos. David pulled the photo closer to see the stain, which was difficult because it was a bit blurry, but he could still see it.

  
" Yes. " -  David answered, still looking at the stain.

 

" It's Him. " - Regina said in a small whisper. David looked at her in confusion.

 

" He? "

 

" Or she. " - Regina said looking at him. He could still see the confusion in David's eyes, but from one moment to the other David's eyes widened. He understood that they were talking about his son.

  
He turned his face quickly to the picture, forgetting the tiredness and concentrating on the first picture of his son. He still could not believe it. He was going to be a father again.

 

" Are you Ok? " -  David asked, surprising Regina a little. It was the first time I'd asked about her. But of course, she was carrying him  son.

 

" So far, yes. " - was the only thing Regina answered. " How's Henry? "

  
David could feel the tremor in his words, so he looked at her. She looked a little paler than normal and there were soft bags in her eyes.

 

" He's All right. " - was the only thing David answered by shrugging his shoulders. Neither of them had noticed the movement on the stairs.

 

Henry had woken up a few minutes earlier when he heard voices. Not is that the Loft was large enough to appease the voices. But he could distinguish those of his mother. Regina.

He went down half the stairs, where he could have a clear vision of his mother and grandfather talking, which confused him. Regina and David were not tolerated at all, what were they talking about at this hour?

Henry could see that his grandfather had something in his hands, it looked like a leaf, but it was too small to be. Maybe Regina is bewitching his grandfather right now! But she had let him go with David two weeks ago. Has she changed her mind?

Henry was taken out of his thoughts as he heard his grandfather speak.

 

" You ... do you have a preference? " - His grandfather's voice sounded unsure of the question. What are they talking about?

 

 

Regina sighed, when she adopted Henry she had not specified that she wanted a boy. But a baby.

 

" I just want it healthy. " -  Regina answered, looking into David's eyes. David nodded.

 

" The same. " - David said trying to avoid yawning. But he still did.

 

" You can keep the picture. But not the exams. " - Regina said with intensity of leave. David had returned the envelope as he got up.

 

" Anything, here I am. " David said he had handed her the envelope. Regina only raised an eyebrow at him words, then covered the cloud of purple smoke.

  
David let out a breathless sigh. I could finally go back to sleep.

 

" Because my mother was here? " - David heard Henry's voice and cursed immediately, surely this was not his day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here is another chapter. Leave your comments Please :)

" Henry, what are you doing up at this hour? "  - David tried to persuade his grandson of his previous question.

 

" I heard the voices of my mother ... Regina. What was she doing here? " - Henry asked, frowning, a very common gesture in the person in question.

 

" She had to talk to me about a topic. " - David said rubbing his face with both hands.

 

" What would she say at this time? And what's on that sheet? " - Henry asked confused as he pointed to the ultrasound pictures on the table. Of course Henry did not know what it was, so quickly, David took possession of them.

 

" Henry, these are adult, things that you will not know for now. " - David answered.

 

" Did she do something to you? " - Henry asked, his eyes wide. Although it sounded more like a statement.

 

" Something? What are you talk ...? " - David asked as he looked confused.

 

" She's bewitched you! " -  exclaimed Henry, interrupting David's questions. He looked at him surprised at her words. - "That's why I was so close to you! She bewitched you!"

 

" Hey Henry, easy. " - David began to calm his grandson. - " Regina did not do anything to me. "

 

He had to admit that defending her left a bitter taste in his mouth. But it was the truth, she had done nothing to him. More than seducing him with his body.

 

" How are you so sure? " - Henry asked, narrowing his eyes.

" Trust me. Regina is not in a position to bewitch me. "  - David said with a mocking smile, due to the situation.

 

" She is sick? " -  Henry asked, frowning. His mother had never gotten sick, at least he remembered her like that.

 

" One could say Yes. " -  David answered, considering the question. - " But it's late, you have school tomorrow. Go to sleep. " 

 

After making sure Henry was asleep again, David proceeded to go to bed the same, hoping there would be no more interruptions on the way.

 

[..................]

 

 

The next morning, after leaving Henry at school, David passed by Granny to find a well-loaded coffee. Despite having managed to sleep the night before, he still felt tired, perhaps today he could sleep more hours.

David walked into the cafeteria greeting some people on their way to the bar, where a smiling Ruby welcomed him.

 

" Good Morning. " -  Ruby greeted the prince as soon as he sat down.

 

: Good morning, Ruby. A coffee please. "  - said David smiling a little.

 

" To the order. " -  Ruby said, then disappeared. David allowed himself a few minutes to observe the place, there were many people in the cafe chatting while having breakfast, others were lost in their thoughts while drinking in cups, perhaps tea or coffee. The things of this world are very different from those of the Enchanted Forest. To begin with, a tavern would not have any of the equipment that Granny used to prepare the food, there are also the various means of transport, so that in the Enchanted Forest they used horses to mobilize. There are also the services offered by this world, such as the Internet, telephone, television. Regardless of how things turned out, this curse was in some ways beneficial to everyone, so you can experience another way of life without having to deal with Rumplestiltskin.... Mr. Gold in this city.

 

Shaking his head, David pushed those thoughts from his mind and allowed himself to think about his wife and daughter. How will their be? He is confident that his wife will be able to survive on our land, but Emma was not raised there, so it could be a problem for both of them, but he is sure that they will be able to get ahead to return to the village. They will also have mother and daughter time.

But other questions emerge in her head, will Emma be able to call him "Daddy"? Did Mary Margaret forgive him for being unfaithful? Will she be able to accept your child? .... So many questions and very few answers, however there were others even more complicated, like What will happen when the baby is born? Will Regina and him be able to lift it? What will happen when everyone knows that you have made The Evil Queen pregnant? Certainly nothing good could come out of this.

 

" Hey David! " - Ruby's voice woke him from his reverie, bringing him to reality. - " you're good? You seemed gone. "

 

" I'm fine. Just ... A lot of things in the head. " - David answered while looking for money in his wallet.

 

" Well, sometimes talking to someone might help. " -  Ruby said with a subtle suggestion.

 

" Oh, believe me, these things are not one that can be talked about with other people. " - David said with a sneer.

 

" Well, in that case, Dr. Hope could be the one. " - Ruby said referring to the man who had just entered the store. The old cricket.

 

" Maybe. " - David said with a shrug. - " Anyway, thanks. "

 

Taking his coffee, David left the store in the direction of the mayor's office, where heaps of paper were to be received. _Here we go....._

[...........]

 

 

He was not quite sure what he was going to do, not counting the punishment he would receive, but he felt it his duty to do it, since he owed it ..... And because he cared.

With trembling hands, he touched the great white door that was too familiar to him twice. For a few minutes she did not hear the familiar heels, but when she was about to play again, she felt the door open.

" What ..." -  Regina did not finish her question when she saw her son in front of her. - " Henry. "

 

" Hello. " - Henry said with a nervous smile. - " I can pass? " 

  
Regina was very surprised, but very happy to see her son in front of her, of her own volition. So she nodded, giving her the entrance to his house.

She followed him into the living room, where he left his backpack on the furniture. Regina was still shocked, she felt that if she blinked she could disappear.

 

Henry glanced at his old house, not more than two weeks ago. He looked at his mother now, he looked ... Different, of course he still dressed as usual and his hair was the same as always, but he still looked different, even though he did not wear his everyday high heels.

" I'm glad you're here ..." - her mother's voice made him look into her face. She was a little pale in her eyes. - " But what are you doing here? "

" David ... David said you were sick ..." - Henry said nervously, he did not know what to expect from his mother.

 

" Sick? " - asked Regina confused - " because he had said that? "

 

" Yesterday when you left. He told me. " - Henry replied looking at her uncertainly.

 

" Yesterday when ..." - Regina weighed her words. - " you was spying on us? " -  Regina questioned him seriously. Henry looked away. - " Henry. "

 

" I think I better go. " - Henry said about to take his backpack.

 

" Do not! Wait! " - cried Regina a little startled. Henry looked at her with wide eyes. - " I am sorry. Henry, I've told you many times that spying on people is not right. "

 

" You say that? " - Henry recriminates.

 

" Well, maybe I'm not the best example for that. " - Regina said quietly. - - But you are a child, I educate you to be respectful, not the opposite. " - said this time would be.

  
Henry simply shrugged. Regina let out a sigh, then thought of Henry's words.

 

" Wait, you said you came because you thought I was sick. " -  Regina said, frowning slightly.

 

" Are not you? " - Henry questioned.

 

" Well ... Not quite. " - Regina said thinking about his state. - " So, you came ... to take care of me? " - Regina asked uncertainly, though with a slight hope inside her that it was true.

 

" I came to see if it was true. You do not get sick. "  Henry replied. Regina felt as hope turns into disappointment.

 

".I should have guessed. " -  Regina said to herself.

 

 

"  Well, now if I should go. " - Henry said taking his backpack.

 

" Okay, but have you eaten? " - Regina asked, seeing him in his uniform.

 

"  No, I'll go to Granny's for lunch. " - Henry replied with a shrug.

 

" To all this. Does David know you're here? " - Regina asked, thinking of the Prince attempt.

 

" ... No ... Must be working." - He replied playing with his backpack.

 

" That is, if you leave the city he would not notice? "  - Regina asked annoyed.

  
Henry shrugged again.

 

" Do you want me to fix you something to eat? " - Regina asked, trying to calm down.

  
" I'm not sure if ..." - Henry began to ramble.

 

" She will not be poisoned. " - Regina said sharply. Henry nodded at his tone. - " Okay, let's see if I have any food in the pantry. "

 

" Are not you sure if you have food? " - Henry questioned him in surprise.

 

" It was not on my list of priorities to buy food. " -  Regina said as she headed for the kitchen, with Henry behind her.

 

 

[..........] 

 

 

To the distance, David heard the faint sound of his cell phone ring. He looked up from some documents he was reading so he could take the call, but the paper-covered be desk became difficult.

He searched and threw all the paper in his path, until he could find his phone, just in time for the call to end.

It was Ruby.

 

" Hello, Ruby? " - David answered the call.

 

" _David! Thank God you answer._ " - Ruby said with a sigh.

 

"  What's up Ruby? " -  David asked the tone of the Wolf.

  
" _Henry's with you, right_? " - Ruby asked in reply. David frowned.

" No, he should be with you ..." - David said as he paused to look at the clock in the office. - " … Two hours ago! " 

" _David, Henry never made it to the coffee shop. I assumed you had come for him._ " -Ruby said worriedly. - "  _I am so sorry_. " 

 

" Okay, Ruby, do not worry. Probably this one with Dr. Hope, he likes to play with Pongo. " 

 

At least he hoped so.

 

" _Anything, notice me_. " -  Ruby said to him.

 

"  It's okay. Bye. " - David said, then hang up.

  
He rubbed both hands over his face. He looked at all the paperwork on the desk, so internally he thanked his grandson who will force him out of that place.

How the hell Regina get to control this town?

_Regina_!

He quickly made his way to the house of the aforesaid, will he regret giving Henry a good way? He hoped not, because with his son in his womb could not use physical violence ... Or any other person of the village.

But perhaps he was wrong, he should not be rushing, it would not be convenient to cause unnecessary problems.

 

As soon as he got to the mansion, he got out of the truck and with all the calm he could take, I rang the doorbell again and again. He could hear the sound of voices inside, but soon he stopped when he saw the Door opening, showing the person he was looking for.

 

" Henry! " -  cried David as he embraced his grandson.

 

" Hello grandfather. What are you doing here? " - Henry said trying to look innocent.

 

" That's what I want to know. What are you doing here? " - David questioned looking serious at his grandson, who bit his lip nervous.

 

" My son does not have to ask permission to come to his house. " - Regina's voice prevented Henry from starting to ramble his grandfather. They both turned to see her.

 

"  Oh, we're not going to start again. " -  David said with a snort.

 

" Excuse me? " - Regina said, putting her hands on her waist.

 

 

" What are you doing here, Henry? Why did not you tell me you'd come? " - David questioned Henry ignoring Regina.

 

" I came to see if it was true that she was sick. You lied, I see her normal. " -Henry said with a frown. David rolled his eyes.

 

" I did not tell you I was sick. " - David replied.

 

" You said it was in a way. what does that mean? " - Henry questioned David.

  
David looked at Regina for answers but she only raised her eyebrows as she smiled slightly, also waiting for his response.

 

" All right, I lied. She is not sick. " - David sighed.

 

"  So what about the Loft last night? " - Henry asked, looking at them both now.

  
" I'm sure Regina could explain it to you better. " - David said innocently. Regina frowned at him, but now Henry was watching her expectantly.

 

" Okay, let's go in and I'll explain everything. " - Regina said, then headed for the kitchen, where Henry followed her and David some time later.

 

 

As he entered the kitchen a delicious scent struck him, his stomach growled remembering that he had not had breakfast or lunch, and when he left the mansion he would go to eat where Granny.

" Well, what's going on? Why so much mystery? " - Henry questioned them as soon as David finished entering the kitchen.

 

" You see Henry, there are things that happen, others do not ... "  - Regina started to say, but David interrupted her.

 

" Wait, are you really going to tell him? " -  David asked surprised.

 

" We're here, right? " - Regina replied, David nodded and they both looked at Henry. - " It's not easy to say Henry, but ... "

 

" Regina and I are in a situation ... Complicated. " - David interrupted, Henry looked at them confused.

 

" I do not understand." - said Henry with the same expression.

 

" Henry ... " - He looked at Regina. - "  I'm pregnant. "

 

  
For a time there was only silence, a very heavy and uncomfortable silence, where only the reaction of a 12-year-old boy was expected.However, his reaction did not wait.

 

" That is not true!It can not be possible! " - Henry exclaimed annoyed.- " You love Snow White!" -  He said this time addressing David.

 

"  I love her. " - David assured him.- " But this ... happened during the curse ... "

 

" Then it's your fault! " - Henry said looking at Regina.- "  And all for revenge! "

 

" It is not like this!- "  Regina exclaimed before her son gets a bad idea.- "  Yes, I admit, this would be a big blow for the selfish princess, but getting pregnant was not part of the plan....

 

... I did not even know I could be. "

 

" You did not know you could be pregnant? " - David questioned her raising his eyebrows ironically.

 

" As a matter of fact, I can not get pregnant. "  - Regina said making a face. - " I made posiones so as not to get pregnant again ...  " - she said while his mind was lost in painful memories.

 

" You will hurt my grandmother. " - Henry said looking at David.

 

"  It's nothing she can not forgive. " - Regina said with a shrug. - " She is so sick of love that she would forgive anything. "  - Regina commented making a grimace again with her lips.

 

" Because it's her true love. " - Henry snapped. - "  But you do not have one. "

 

" I had one, I would be alive if I had never met her. " - Regina said between her teeth.

 

"  What are you talking about? " - Henry asked confused.

 

" What? Does not your book tell you how your loved one Snow destroyed my life? "  - Asked Regina raising an eyebrow. Henry shook his head. -  " It just says all the evil I've done, but it does not explain why I did it. " 

  
Both David and Henry remained silent.

 

 


End file.
